Alteraci Rangers
Alteraci Rangers Summary The Alteraci Rangers arrived in the Hillsbrad region under the service of the City-State of Alterac. Although not directly aligned with Duke Kormed Wolfheart who seeks to reclaim, and rebuild the glory of Alterac before it's destruction. The local Rangers arrived at the same time to aid in it's reclaimation as it could not be done alone. It is unclear entirely why the Rangers have shown up with them in regards to them not being properly sworn in allegiance, but it is presumed it is to help ward the northern threat of the ever growing Forsaken forces as Alterac is centered on two Forsaken fronts. Alteraci Rangers started with one man, Ryan G. Demont who still is a rather unknown figure by many; whether his stories true or false, have started to grow the number of Alteraci Rangers in the field. Alteraci Rangers follow traditional practices by Night Elven Sentinels, and High Elven Rangers, although heavily influenced still by Human practices such as giving themselves Human names, Ryan for example being just that "Ryan" where he is properly called "Ban'dinoriel" which in Thalassian once translated means 'Gatekeeper'. As of late, the Alteraci Rangers hold an eternal vigil upon the lands of Hillsbrad and Alterac against the encroaching Forsaken forces, and Dark Rangers. Two mortal enemies, both finely sculpted killers. Although Dark Rangers have lost their ability to communicate with the wilds they make up for it in the simple fact they are undead. Which side will win is yet to be decided; one side will win- and they will win upon the other's complete eradication. Alteraci Ranger Marks Rangers have always been known for their unique appearances, and body markings. The majority of their marks consist primarily of tattoo's however every so often an individual may dabble in basic runic magic as they are closely related and do not require heightened skill in arcane magic. Simplistic tattoo's consist of the individual's desire; as none are required necessarily- however some have specific meanings specifically to the Alteraci Rangers. One of these consists of a point-down dagger slowly being enveloped in vines symbolizes a defender of the wild- whereas the same dagger, but through that of a skull looking downward would symbolize an active hunter of enemies of the Rangers. The reason for this is to show when a fallen Ranger is found, one can deem whether they have fallen in defense of the area or due to actively hunting a rival such as a Dark Ranger, or a dangerous wild beast. Seldom are these two marks merged into one more intricate picture of a skull facing forward being enveloped in vines with crossed daggers behind it. Meaning isn't entirely known to outsiders. The true term of "Marks" of the Rangers would refer primarily to that of runic symbols. Use of these symbols is due to the hopes of gaining an edge over just-nearly-equal counterparts, the Dark Rangers on the Forsaken front. Although, Alteraci Rangers already have a minor edge of Dark Rangers in regards to them being able to utilize their abilities of communicating with the wilds in combat, ambushes, basic tracking, and lethality they are equal all the same. Runes however, when put on an individual are permanent unless harshly removed from the body as the ink regenerates giving it it's permanent properties. The two primary runic symbols utilized is that of a mangrove root branching out into a swamp; once applied gives the bearer immunity to natural poisons, venoms and disease. Second is that of the sun shining on a large stone granting the bearer foresight of combat. This however, should not be confused with being able to 'read' the future of combat. The power of the rune has only been known to aid in the knee-jerk reactions of reacting to an enemy ambush- dodging that sudden arrow flying out of the woods during a calm evening. Runes do have their downsides, however. Runic marks once powered are raw, and free-flowing arcane making them able to be sensed and possibly tracked by an individual who can utilize arcane magic. What the rune is, would generally be unknown to the magi, however they would sense the Ranger's presence in the area as a result of the rune. If the rune is not covered up by clothing the rune will also glow upon the person as a silver-like color. The magic resonating off of the rune's location on the body much like heat waves off of the hot earth. Alteraci Ranger Skills Alteraci Rangers trace their skills back to their High Elven predecessors. Although themselves, are not formally High Elven, their traditions and training come from the High Elven Rangers before them. In general, Rangers are unrivaled in their abilities with the bow, and their skirmishing abilities. Hit and run ambushes, and unparalleled movement through the wilds regardless of terrain. Rangers have always been able to confront a much larger and well-equipped foe by constant harassment. Rangers are trained to be elite fighters with blades as well- for an Alteraci, this is primarily a short sword or a dagger. Melee, in most cases however, is avoided if possible to rely on their ranged abilities whenever possible. Rangers do have their close equals, however on the field- for if one person can reach a certain level of skill then so can another if they train hard enough. This falls into the lap of the Elite Orcish Hunters of the Horde, the Forsaken Dark Rangers, and of course- any other hostile High Elven Ranger, or Night Elven Sentinel. Luckily, individuals on both sides of this ability are far and few in-between. The majority of the Alteraci Rangers have honed their abilities with the wilds, alongside their martial abilities with the sword and bow. This includes their ability to commune with the wilds which increases their ability to track both animals and individuals to alarming heights. Direct communication with plants, and trees is one of their cornerstone abilities as a Ranger and it enables them to achieve many things simple local hunters and trappers think impossible. This is alongside their innate skill with dealing with animals both wild and domestic. This is a common trait however, even among commoners at times- the ability to soothe, and befriend animals almost instantaneously. Another phenomenon, even barely understood by Rangers or Druids alike is the ability to simply sense when their local wilds are in danger, in distress, or when something simply isn't... right. They deem it a sixth sense among their kind, but no one can truly explain how it works. These abilities are further aided by individuals aiding the Rangers. One must remember the Rangers are strictly those cut of the cloth, armed with their bows and running in the wilds. This does not directly include those alongside them aiding their cause- their druidic, shamanistic, and harvest witch allies that fight alongside them. Whether their aid be direct on the field or behind the scenes as advisors or healers. Alteraci Ranger Weaponry The following are common moves, and/or names referred to for moves done commonly by them. Below are elaborations on the matter by the accounts of the Alteraci Rangers. Terms may vary to other groups. 'Widow Venom' - Widow Venom is a term commonly used to address a paralytic poison laced arrow. The arrow got it's name from how a spider would, once it's prey was trapped in it's web (much like an enemy in a Ranger's ambush,) it bit it's prey and let the poison slowly infect the prey and cause a temporary paralysis so the spider could then easily acquire it. Unlike the spider, however, the arrow's affects are temporary whereas the spider's is well, we all know. Widow Venom arrows are generally not laced with a secondary poison for fear of ruining the paralytic properties. Widow Venom is a commonly used weapon. 'Serpent Sting' - Serpent Sting is a term commonly used to address a poison laced arrow. Similar to a serpent biting it's prey, and injecting it with venom. These arrows are laced with a simple poison that can be made into a combination of things. Typically it is a poison which attacks the nervous system as it is derived from a snake's venom. Under normal circumstances, being afflicted with a direct hit will cause a slow, but assured death if not treated promptly. Increased heat rate levels, such as in combat, increases the speed of death. (One should not forget, it is also a arrow wound as well; sometimes these shots become primary ammunition as Rangers still shoot to kill on the first shot, with the poison as a back-up in case they escape). 'Black Arrow' - Black Arrow is a term commonly used to address a cursed arrow. The arrow got it's name due to the dark, and essentially 'evil' nature of the- what one would call- cursed arrow. Cases of this arrow are vague, but they are known to exist and their proper creation are unknown to those not initiated into a commanding position by the Rangers. No black arrows have been obtained by non-Rangers as they are always reacquired, or perhaps something else? Survivors (seldom, as said individuals who survived were said to be saved by the Rangers who shot them with it,) their accounts of it's effects are as follows by their statements: Upon impact, there was no immediate pain. Flesh around the impact sight is immediately blackened by it's raw magics. Vision is instantly blurred upon infection, and continually so. Hearing begins to fade as all basic sensory inputs become obscured. Further infection (estimated around fifteen to thirty seconds after impact,) basic thought functions become difficult and motor functions begin to cease as brain signals, much like sensory signals, are obscured and hijacked. Upon even further infection, (close to forty-five seconds upon impact), all motor functions cease and descend into complete paralysis, and basic logical and emotional thought functions cease. Awareness of situation, and self become minimal- subject is still awake and conscious. Around this time people who have been recovered said to have heard whispers of the damned begin to overtake their auditory sensory as they drew closer to death. Around the one minute mark, targets are found deceased with no ability of resurrection- wound site blackening doubled in radius. Physical sight of a black arrow is rare. The arrow is said to look like an armor-piercing arrow (extremely narrow tip) but shaped such as a square before it turned into a point. The shaft is engraved with designs unknown- wood in nature. The feathers seem to be that of a raven or crow. The arrowhead itself is a dark grey, or black stone- the stone type itself is unknown. It is also engraved with what appeared to be runes. Designs are unknown. Arrow has a blackened hue around it as if infecting the very air around it. Black Arrows are extremely rare, although known. Their primary uses are to kill high priority targets, or send critical warnings to enemies of the Rangers. 'Binding Shot' - Binding Shots, also possibly known as Tethering Shots, or 'Enchanted Shots', are seldom used due to their sole purpose, however heavily utilized during ambushes. The exact markings upon the arrow are extremely secretive in nature, and typically past down by generation. Not all generations however passed the use of the arrow down, however making them that much more scarce in nature. The arrow is generally fired into a tree, or on the ground by the target itself. Upon impact the magic was told to have activated, and within a small radius the raw arcane-based magics surge violently. For a few seconds, the concentration of magic contains, and holds all creatures within it's radius. The arrow can, at times, seem to interrupt spell casting by magi due to the uncontrolled arcane surge. 'Murder of Crows' Scatter Shot' 'Arcane Shot' 'Tranquilizing Shot' Explosive Shot' 'Kill Shot' 'Power Shot' Barrage' Spirit Bond' 'Dire Beast' 'Wyvern Sting' 'Master's Call' 'Eagle Eye' 'Chimera Shot' 'Cobra Shot' 'Beastial Wrath' UNDER CONSTRUCTION AS OF 8/13/14 Category:City State of Alterac